Alfred O'Cuinn
Alfred O'Cuinn is an Irish born Tremere Archon of the Camarilla. Alfred is the eldest of Faith's Archons and has served her in that role ever since she was awarded the position of Justicar. Biography Mortal Life Alfred was born in a small village in Ireland. His family, the whole village in fact, served a local cabal of Mages. Alfred was always envious of the Mage children but was forbidden from playing with them. He was jealous of their powers and resentful over the fact he was meant to be their servant and nothing more. In fell in love with one of the Mage girls but she (or her family) wouldn't allow it and he was punished for his hubris. One night, just as Alfred was preparing for bed, Tremere Gargoyles began their assault on the cabal. Many Mages were slain, and even more villagers. Alfred's parents tried to flee but were killed in the chaos. Alfred took up arms and tried to help but he was quickly overwhelmed. He was taken before the leader of the attacking Tremere and selected as a ghoul. He was taken from his home and cloistered in a remote Tremere chantry. For many years Alfred was resentful of his tremere masters but so bound by their blood that he could do nothing to rise against them. Being so familiar with magery, Alfred was an ideal assistant to his primary handler, a woman named Dušanka. She took a special, if not purely academic interest in him and out of rash foolishness Embraced him without permission. Being as these were in the dark days before the Camarilla and the laws against diablerie, Dušanka was punished the Tremere way. However there was no reason to punish Alfred for the sins of his forbearer and he was welcomed into the rank with open arms. Life as a Kindred Regardless of the way Alfred was embraced, no one thought twice about whether or not he had completed the Transubstantiation of Seven, Dušanka may have moved out of turn but surely she would not have had the gaul to break with the most sacred of Tremere traditions. Be it as it may, Alfred was not compelled by blood bond to the clan, but rather stayed of his own accord. He took well to thaumaturgy, having a firm concept of the theory before his embrace, but his real talent lay in manipulation. Alfred had always been cunning, but among his own chantry he was a standout. While never seeking a leadership position he quickly made friends with the right people and knew who to avoid. Alfred did not respond well to the cloistered chantry life style however. He had spent his life in service bound to places and now that he had the ability to move outward he wasn't going to squander it. He became something of a liaison among the northern Tremere chantries in Ireland, England, Scotland, and Norway. Alfred was involved in numerous schemes and plots of the time. Powers and Abilities Relationships * Faith: Alfred believes in Faith unconditionally. * Alexis: In the field, Alfred obeys Alexis's commands without question. However there is a degree of tension in having one so young in charge of another who has dedicated nearly a thousand years of service to the Camarilla. * Mr. Rieper: Alfred admired Mr. Rieper's skill and dedication. He is a valuable asset to the team even if he is a bit scary.